


A Softer Eddsworld

by SofteDisworl



Category: A Softer World, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A generally dark and slash or comedic tone, But on the less dark side of A Softer World strips, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 138
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofteDisworl/pseuds/SofteDisworl
Summary: A Softer Eddsworldarchive, where all cheery things come to die before they get resurrected through Necromancy.





	1. 234- (mistakes aren't always regrets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Imgur has finally died and I haven't gone to the work of reuploading all the images here, just read the thing [here.](http://web.archive.org/web/20180206230449/http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891?view_full_work=true)  
> If that doesn't work, then I don't know what to say.
> 
> Originally posted under [A Softer Eddsworld](https://tmblr.co/m61bi1Avkogvyo8oSClaefQ) on 2017.4.14.


	2. 1055- (That's my favorite insult. Die bored, motherfucker.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip is one of my favorites, I think it captures the general feeling of Eddsworld well to me. I already liked [orginal strip](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1055) decently enough, but making this has made me like it even more.


	3. 1168- (Always check your candy!)




	4. 1171- (let them hate me, so long as they fear me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first strip that I made, and I made it around September 19th, 2016. The original ten strips in the [A Softer Eddsworld post](http://asoftereddsworld.tumblr.com/post/159570349063/) were all part of a twenty-four strip batch made roughly from September to December 2016. The first ten-strip post was made on January 24th 2017 only at the urging of a friend, and the [second nine-strip post](https://asoftereddsworld.tumblr.com/post/159621910035/) was posted on April 15th 2017 as a way of kickstarting the official run of A Softer Eddsworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do the math from the information supplied above, you'll find that the compilation posts I made only covered nineteen of the strips I had made, even though I had made twenty-four. Those five extra strips have never been posted, as they are of abysmal quality and are thoroughly embarrassing, most notable being a strip in which I mistook a screencap from Hello Hellhole as one from one of the Zombeh Attacks. I've improved a lot since then, and I don't think those fumbling strips should ever see the light of day. Ever. Watch me throw them in a bottomless pit.


	5. 718- (I'd like to axe you a few questions!)




	6. 536- (won't you believe it's just my luck)




	7. 707- (or candy. or... or both?)




	8. 1098- (when they look back on their lives, they'll smile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this strip and I can't exactly place why. It might just be the expressions. 
> 
> I actually made this strip on my laptop using an unofficial reprint of Space Face, as the WIFI had restricted the official episode. Because of that, the colors on this strip are off by quite a mark that I didn't realize until I looked at it in my desktop, but miraculously, I think the off colors actually make the strip stronger.


	9. 469- (Smash the state? Nah. I'll just ignore it and hope it ignores me.)




	10. 1243- (listen while you can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strip sort of made itself in this one. Usually, I take the strip and empty the boxes before importing a screencap to fool around with, but this time the position of the screencap after being imported looked so good that I just saved the file as it was.


	11. 259- (i feel safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I really hate some of these early strips. I wasn't too creative while making them, and they look even worse compared to what I do now.  
> Yet, at the same time, a few others of these early strips are among my favorites... I suppose the rough start led to a hit-or-miss scale of quality.


	12. 1070-(the woods are just trees and I am lost)




	13. 875- (Might as well ask for a USEFUL miracle.)




	14. 421- (my last words will be, 'yeah I had that coming.')




	15. 1185- ([TAPE POPS]




	16. 721- (don't you know? the sun's setting fast.)




	17. 523- (We're having a special today.)




	18. 651- (ZING!)




	19. 1005- (tomorrow isn't coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually originally made two versions of this strip by accident, and there even being a mix-up of two versions happened by chance as well. The version I scrapped was a pretty terrible one that used a screencap from Space Face, and aside from it being made in Photoshop and having skewed dimensions, the way I positioned and cropped things chopped up the pacing and made an all-around "eh" comic. I got the screencap for this strip by accident- it happened when I was too slow at getting the screencap I needed for [the third strip of A Softer Eddsworld.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/23977308) I happened to get this instead, and the fade-in from white gave a perfect visual for this comic.


	20. 229- (we cannot have freedom without wilderness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip was made as a one-off between the time that I finished the original 24-strip batch and when I started off the actual series of A Softer Eddsworld. I had gotten burned out from the 24-strip batch, but I had the idea and I especially like the strip, so I did it. I was almost tempted to try and make more, but I decided not to out of a lack of coherent ideas.


	21. 1095- (didn’t even bring lunch that day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first strip I made when I decided, in a fit of excitement, to possibly do A Softer Eddsworld strips again- but that this time I'd step it up a notch and make it an actual comic series, with a public update schedule and a specialized blog instead of posting them all to my main. I also had begun to slowly rewatch the entire series, and I figured that could possibly fuel my creativity to carry the series into something viable.
> 
> Again though, though this was the first one made, the strip right before this one was the first posted.


	22. 617- (the best revenge is bitter sarcasm and unhappiness)




	23. 263- (  )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip is cemented into my mind as "The Start Of Constantly Comparing Screencap Options" as I was torn between the final, vague screencap of this strip, and a more personal and closeup shot from the same episode. I eventually chose this one after asking around, and under the knowledge that I would eventually use the other screencap for [a later strip.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/23980299)


	24. 335- (I’ve never been there, but I know the way.)

* * *


	25. 1064- (my body is a temple and there’s another funeral today)

~~~~


	26. 1056- (I just fell off the turnip truck, and landed on my feet!)




	27. 1004- (I weep for our stupid, stupid children.)




	28. 129- (we all float down here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the strip that I started playing around with flipping screencaps along an axis to get a better composition, though you'd never guess it. It was for a scrapped draft of this comic, using a scene from Space Face. I intended the visuals to give a more literal feel in that one, but I needed flip the image to make the "new body" be in the first panel. My justification for it was, if [Emily and Joey can do it,](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=940) why can't I?


	29. 276- (Do it)




	30. 15- (I miss her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip was a bit of a weird one to take on. Since there were two versions of the scene, from The End and 25ft Under The Seat, I had to do even more comparing and scrutinizing than I usually do. I was really hoping to use the shots from 25ft Under The Seat, but the ones from The End were just better for getting the effect I wanted.


	31. 958- (Anyway, I’ve been learning to knit!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd have to say that out of all the strips so far, this is the one where I stayed closest to [the original.](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=958) The original is strong with the visuals, I couldn't find a way that I could really out-do it.


	32. 895- (Infinity as she is played.)




	33. 342- (the tasty side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably remake this strip if I knew how I could make it better. I really like [the original.](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=342) and I don't believe I did it justice here.


	34. 457- (Please let this apocalypse be great. Thanks!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this strip, I broke one of my biggest rules- **Don't use two or more images that look radically different.** This was based off of the fact that I wanted to get the same effect as in the [original,](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=457) with the explosion and all that. Another problem I was puzzling over was how to use two very different images and still have the viewer read the comic in the normal way of "left-to-right, up-to-down" without them being drawn from the second panel to the fourth because they share the same image, which would bungle the pacing.


	35. 1196- (If you sit through my funeral, Sam Jackson might show up.)




	36. 304- (My heart feels funny. I should have taken his stethoscope, too.)




	37. 644- (birds gotta fly. fish gotta swim.)




	38. 920- (I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share my ammo with.)




	39. 621- (I am glad we are friends.)




	40. 175- (don’t be so foolish)




	41. 933- (we should have taken flying lessons instead of flamenco.)




	42. 896- (outlook SO GOOD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that with this strip and the strip after it are possibly some of my weakest ones, as the images are too vague and nebulous to be given meaning in conjunction with the text.


	43. 458- (who said that every wish would be heard and answered?)




	44. 253- (Ugh, and everyone here LOVES Dinosaur Comics.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the concept of this strip for a while, but I somewhat after I conceived it. That's only at fault for my forgetfulness, as I had conceived this comic when I was attempting to combat boredom by searching around [OhNoRobot](http://www.ohnorobot.com/index.php?comic=796) to come up with comic ideas. It worked, but my my only choice then was to save the strips to my phone and pick them up later. I unsurprisingly forgot about the strips soon after, and it wasn't until I was deleting things off of my phone that I saw my small stash of comics and the idea came back to me.


	45. 724- (If you’re not part of the solution, you probably think I’m nuts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely feel that [the original strip](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=724) sums up my essence well, and because of that it is my favorite A Softer World strip. Unfortunately, since it is my favorite strip, I have high expectations about anything relating to it, and I don't think anything I'll do can meet those expectations, least of all this strip.


	46. 318- (oh, fuck, we’re doomed! quick! to the movie theatre!)




	47. 884- (What were you THINKING?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip was my first experiment in stitching images together. In the episode, the top and bottom parts of the third panel are part of a pan shot, so I had to combine the two. Luckily, I didn't have to be too exact with it, because of the darkness.


	48. 452- (Happy 40th, Stonewall Riots!)




	49. 4- (just go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [original strip](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=4) has this really neat "going, going, gone" effect used in the visual composition where the figure is slowly moving right in all the panels, and I attempted to recreate that vertically in this strip. I don't exactly think it worked, but I did my best with what I had.


	50. 850- (Who can be depressed when they have a flamethrower?)




	51. 625- (that is too many words to tattoo on your penis)




	52. 294- (like on TV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic is mostly unremarkable, aside from the fact that I painted the visuals as an experiment. It was a lot more well-received than my other comics and I'm not exactly sure why since it doesn't have any context to it. I basically just copied the[ original pose](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=294) except with Edd as an experiment. However, it did help me figure out the point of painting a comic- for when a screencap just won't do.


	53. 287- (Let me tell you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this one was kind of a doozy, admittedly. It took multiple screencaps spliced together, and even then the pan was too long for me to make it an uninterrupted shot, so I just cut a part of it out. Another thing in the way was that the panels in the strip are all at different heights, and unfortunately the comic worked best with the image as small to fit in with the shortest panel, so the larger panels have a weird cut-off line where things don't quite line up. I also had to flip all the shots to get a good composition.


	54. 940- (Ours to put donuts in!)




	55. 527- (I will try not to hug him too hard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my worries in making this comic is with how much I rely on background information outside of the screencap in the comic is that the strips will descend into only being comprehensible by the "Eddsworld elite", and I think the thought behind this strip illustrates my fears pretty well. The way I choose the shot, you'd need to identify that the screencap is from Zombeh Attack 2, that the overarching plot of the episode is that Tord and Matt are back from the dead, and know that the specific scene in the strip is where Edd is dealing with the fact that his dead friend is now less dead to understand my point behind it. Which is somewhat ridiculous.


	56. 191- (I can’t remember what that means)




	57. 504- (But the first and the middle parts are a-mazing!)




	58. 208- (this resort has no egg nog)




	59. 737- (heartbreak is the real chlamydia.)




	60. 556- (now, which one of you fuckin’ cops want smooches?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I consider a decently sly usage of two dramatically different shots, as I was able to line up the two stakes to create the image of one continuous image. Personally, I am slightly miffed by the trend of A Softer World edits for fandoms overusing drastically different images because it takes away the vague beauty of A Softer World and feels like it's trying to guide the reader down a specific path.


	61. 328- (I hope that water runs out soon)




	62. 689- (let's make some sausage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somewhat tempted at first to use the shot from [this strip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/23977179) but that'd be breaking my "Never use the same shot twice" rule. I had the idea of using screencaps for Hammer and Fail for this strip and the next one for a while, but I didn't have a specific idea on what scenes would work. I had a "let's just see what could be used and work from there" set of mind, mostly because my first and only time up until now watching the series was a semi-conscious binge that lasted five hours.


	63. 623- (Anyway, I have TWO new boyfriends. So.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably been one of the more fun strips I've done recently. Admittedly, there was some mild frustration with the shot as the text is oh-so-conveniently placed in a way that obscures one of the two's faces, but eventually I found a shot that I considered to be okay. I managed to get this strip and the strip before out a day earlier than I had planned.


	64. 340- (i marked on my map where i had my first kiss)




	65. 1238- (oh man! remember PEOPLE?!)




	66. 715- (I think we should fire that babysitter.)




	67. 29- (Is it a boy or a girl? Maybe.)




	68. 18- (go, emily, go!)




	69. 410- (If you like it then you shoulda put a hug on it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortly before I made this strip, I switched from a weekly schedule to a daily one because I decided that a weekly one was too lenient. Around this time I also finished rewatching the series, though admittedly in another multiple-hour binge. However, as soon as I finished the series, I found a brand new thing to worry over in making this comic: that I had reached my strip-making peak. That everything I've made after this point will never reach that level quality again. This, aside from being plain nonsense most likely came from my plans to do something special for the 100th strip of ASEW, along with the fact that I believe and somewhat assume that I'll end the comic sometime after the 100th strip. Before, as I had been slowly watching the episodes and I had calming my worries about running out of ideas with the fact that there were still a bunch of episodes I hadn't gotten to yet. Unfortunately, now that I had the entire series under my belt, I had to deal with the very stark realization that there was much, much, less material left than I had thought. So aside from worrying that I might dive into obscure trains-of-though or start pandering to the masses, I also have to worry if i'll even make it to 100 comics.


	70. 1225- (right and wrong are just guidelines to hotter sex)




	71. 627- (Even Bobby Fischer crazy would be better.)




	72. 1024- (WHY STOP)




	73. 434- (I want it. But will I never want it more?)




	74. 460- (More importantly, who is your favorite Muppet?)




	75. 230- (We will hang your dirty uniform from our antenna like a pirate flag.)




	76. 632- (post hoc, ergo propter hoc)




	77. 107- (I'm sorry I was angry)




	78. 635- (Let's join a street gang! Is NASA recruiting?)




	79. 520- (Oh, it’s you. You startled me. What? No! We musn’t! KISS KISS KISS)




	80. 22- (oh, what do I do?)




	81. 776- (I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some might be concerned about the alternate text for this strip, I would say that it is entirely coincidental. I do not memorize the alternate text for any strips except a few of my favorites, of which this is not. Personally I feel that the main text in this strip works to cover the weakness of the alternate text.


	82. 445- (a sexy international super spy who never cries!)




	83. 232- (I don't care what Proust said. Fuck you. How about that.)




	84. 888- (sometimes dead is better.)




	85. 671- (oh, and gravity might go offline later today. stay tuned.)




	86. 1237- (Kindness won’t save anyone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strip came about as a solution to the problem that the comic had no unique icon. Back at the beginning of the comic series when I had no idea where I was going to go aside from the fact that I would "make comics", I took a random-ass screencap from WTFuture and expected to change it later once I found something better. Needless to say, I never actually changed it, and the icon grew on me to the point that I could not imagine changing it. I eventually got the idea to do this strip, as a way of including both the image and A Softer World elements, which wasn't too farfetched of an idea- I'd made icons out of A Softer World panels before. So this was more following a casual trend to its logical conclusion.


	87. 641- (It's yours!)




	88. 198- (another bathroom break)




	89. 206- (and don’t tell your father that we did this. he’d divorce me.)




	90. 34- (never slapped five with god)




	91. 373- ( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the closest I've ever gotten to shipping in this comic. The only ones I can think of are the ["heartbreak is the real chlamydia" strip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/23983209) and ["let's run away together" strip,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/24241668) both of which people took incredibly romantically. Wasn't exactly my intention, as this comic will never be and never has been a ship comic. Anything people take as sweet romance so far has been me showing a platonic relationship like the "let's run away together" strip, or me attempting to express a more complicated and less sweet and romantic relationship like in this strip and the "heartbreak is the real chlamydia" strip.


	92. 639- (They're the lucky ones.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could have original mouseover text, this one's would be, ("Wait, weren't there four of you last time?" "Oh yeah, we drowned Tord last week.")


	93. 609- (Tomorrow’s just a day away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like playing around with the theme of love in this comic, for some reason. It just strikes a chord with me, and I find it best when it's treated as a some sort of love that can't quite be described. Not really romantic, but more a weird bond between friends.


	94. 1046- (Haha a toilet full of bees! You guys are the best!)




	95. 225- (I couldn’t stop smiling in the back of the police car.)




	96. 813- (Is that what you're wearing?)




	97. 595- (and now i have an excuse to buy new sheets all the time!)




	98. 26- (shrapnel)




	99. 682- (There is always hope! Everybody on the floor!)




	100. 1000- (a softer world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 strips! Admittedly, I had the idea to use this strip for a while now, admittedly, only for the 100th strip as it took years for Joey and Emily to get to 1000, and even though I make these on a much more vigorous daily work schedule, I highly doubt I have enough material and brain power to get to making 1000 of 'em, given the limited source material. The general theme of the strip being a chronological showing of the relationship of the main cast, ending with a scene from The End part two. Not the final scene of the episode, that's saved for another future strip [Yes, I do plan things here!] but admittedly I couldn't find a good screencap for the first strip in The Dudette Next Door so I had to go with Zombeh Attack. Such is life, I suppose. My original idea for this was just showing the main cast's friendship, and I came up with the idea of it being chronological the day I had to do it. It was a great idea, but it certainly made the strip less approachable. I had to plan things out so that it'd end up being a good, even, chronology of Eddsworld. Admittedly, I did not wholly succeed- there's a huge jump between Fun Dead and Saloonatics, but what can you do. There's also admittedly multiple scenes and ideas that were automatically shut out because the episode was placed very differently on the timeline than the strip, a specific example of being that WTFuture would be strong pick for the "we both deserve better" strip if doing that would've squeezed Legacy into one strip, since The End part two was already slated for the last one. Understandably, I jumped around on strips in making this, starting at the two ends and making my way towards the middle.  
> The last panel of the last strip actually isn't there in the actual episode, it's sort of a visual callback to [this very good strip](http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=234) which also happens to be the original version of [the very first strip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10806891/chapters/23975775) in A Softer Eddsworld.  
> Oh, and finally, I am very thankful that I've been able to make this comic and combine two things I love, and I am very thankful for all the people who have supported me through its creation.


	101. 938- (Instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.)




	102. (maybe that'll be enough.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that this strip lacks a number is because I wrote it. This is a short ASW-ized version of a concept I've played around with for a while, the sort of conceit of knowing some impending doom or tragedy that will completely change you is about to come, and being unable to change it. There is a specific event in my life that sparked this idea, coming out of a personal desire to be able to tell the kid I used to be "I'm sorry" for what happens then.


	103. 863- (did it hurt? when you clawed your way up from the depths of hell?)




	104. 290- (I feel exhausted and perfect.)




	105. (Hell, even being bitten by a werewolf would be better.)




	106. (oh fuck, we're doomed! quick! to home!)




	107. 816- (Double major in poetry and physics, baby.)




	108. 767- (Hand out your chuckles while you can.)




	109. 359- (Sure, play another song. I've got nothing better to do.)




	110. 649- (dressing them up all sexy and stuff. you know.)




	111. 40- (Meet me in the street.)




	112. 1123- (Your daytime friends are no help in the dark.)




	113. 680- (some people aren't books, they're poems.)




	114. 886-( To drown would be an awfully great adventure!)




	115. 197- (an eyeball should never have sand on it, even one that big)




	116. 908- (I spend all my time in puddles. I miss the ocean.)




	117. 654- (when you embark on a journey of revenge, don't go barefoot)




	118. 80- (Terrorism delays vote, kills.)




	119. 967- (The future's so bright.)




	120. 314- (and I'm not even sure gamma radiation would do anything.)




	121. 140- (everything will be okay, i'm here)




	122. 44- (seek release)




	123. 465- (wait. give me liberty or give YOU death. how about that?)




	124. 6- (but I do)




	125. 1082- (not all who wander are decent human beings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next four strips were guest strips drawn by the lovely [drawnchaos!](https://tmblr.co/mO2BJLA8JyiVTfXpJsUEkaA)


	126. 857- (I want dirt under my fingernails.)




	127. 273- (love will keep us together)




	128. 664- (and the destination is just work, everyday.)




	129. 655- (the end is nearer)




	130. 37- (true dreams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guest strip was done by [thealbinocutie!](thealbinocutie.tumblr.com)


	131. 972- (no one could steer me right, but mama tried.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another guest strip by [drawnchaos!](https://tmblr.co/mO2BJLA8JyiVTfXpJsUEkaA)


	132. 400- (There's not a word yet, for old friends who've just met.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this strip was chosen as it was the one that marked the last week of ASEW. The comic's great, and I've loved doing it, but I wanted to end it then, before I stopped loving it and the only thing left of it was the physical parts.


	133. 8- (one last desperate hope)




	134. 189- (what a t-shirt idea!)




	135. 227- (we buried truth under playgrounds)




	136. 11- (I could never deny her anything)




	137. 370- (fuck yes.)




	138. 334- (those with 'something to fall back on' invariably fall back on it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had chosen the 'canon' final strip for A Softer World in the first run of the comic, I needed to figure out a different strip for the end of this comic. I've had this one for a damn long while, as it was originally slated to be a good strip I could always use if I had no ideas, but I always avoided using it because it seemed to be too good. It was a pretty much perfect fit for the comic, and then it was easy to see that it was the ending strip.
> 
> This comic has been one of my happiest mistakes, and the fact that I've been able to do it is just wonderful.


End file.
